Yaoiiiiiii
by Niverna
Summary: Une fanfic écrite un soir où nous étions fatigués x)


**_Hey tous le monde ! Hier soir avec Saelm_Chan (et un peu Siana_Desliura), nous avons écrit une fanfic en duo. Je précise, pour notre défense, qu'il était tard et que nous étions trèèèèèèès fatiguées xDD. Les passages en italique sont de moi, les passages en normal sont de Saelm et les passages en gras sont de Siana._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture x) _**

_Il était une fois, dans un grand château caché au fin fond de la forêt, une fée._ Cette belle fée n'était autre qu'Arm la princesse des fées. _Arm, comme tous les jours, coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds en chantant du Mylène Farmer. _Un beau prince passant près de son château entendit sa sublime voix, il fut instantanément envoûté. _Malheureusement, le beau prince n'était pas le seul à être envoûté car, de l'autre côté de la colline sur laquelle se trouvait le château, se tenait un preux chevalier. _Les deux beaux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château, arrivés devant ils se dévisagèrent, le preux chevalier pris la parole:

_Ô belle princesse des fées. Je suis Seyhial, votre preux chevalier et je suis venu vous courtiser._

Ô sublime princesse des fées. Je suis PierreTrot prince du royaume voisin, votre magnifique voix m'a ensorcelé, et je suis venu vous déflorer.

_La magnifique princesse fée hésita longuement,elle avait souvent vu des hommes la chercher et tenter de la courtiser mais jamais des hommes aussi beau et musclés n'étaient venus à elle. _Elle décida de demander à son miroir magique de l'aider à choisir:

_Au miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi lequel des deux, pour moi sera le mieux._

Ô magnifique princesse des fées, celui qui reviendra vivant de la caverne de l'immortalité sera digne de vous épouser.

_La Princesse se retourna alors vers la fenêtre et s'adressa à ses prétendants d'une voix douce et fluette : _

-Beaux jeunes hommes, si vous voulez avoir ma main il vous faudra revenir vivant de la caverne de l'immortalité, mais prenez garde, ses gardiens sont invisibles.

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils n'auraient d'autres choix que de se battre… et sûrement de tuer une personne pour gagner du temps, Seyhial et PierreTrot le savaient, et ils le feraient. _Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la caverne, l'entrée était fermée par une gigantesque porte en or, une inscription était inscrite dessus. _L'inscription disait très clairement : _

"Il vous faudra une larme d'amour pur pour ouvrir cette porte."

_Seyhial regarda PierreTrot et comprit, la princesse n'était qu'un stupide signe du destin pour rapprocher les deux hommes. _Il s'approcha donc de PierreTrot pour l'embrasser, malheureusement le jeune homme cru qu'il voulait le tuer, il sorti alors son épée et le trancha en deux. _Seyhial n'eut le temps de dire qu'une seule et dernière phrase : _

_Je t'aime mon beau prince…_

_PierreTrot ne réalisa que trop tard son erreur et tomba à genoux près de Seyhial, une larme tomba, puis deux, puis, bientôt, des milliers d'autres. _C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux gardiens en sortirent, la gardienne pris la parole:

_Toi, hérétique, que viens-tu faire ici ? Pourquoi viens-tu troubler notre partie de Parcheesi ?!_

J'étais venu chercher la main de la princesse, mais je me suis rendu compte trop tard que cela n'avait guerre d'importance à mes yeux, je haïs cette petite salope qui m'a fait commettre l'irréparable.

_Si tu le souhaites, jeune PierreTrot, nous pouvons t'aider._

Que voulez vous dire ?

_Mon frère, ici présent, et moi-même avons créé, dans nos longues heures d'ennui qu'offre l'immortalité, une pierre : la Pierre de Résurrection._

Peut-elle me permettre de retrouver mon amour perdu ?

_Oui, crois-tu réellement que nous t'en parlerions si cela n'était pas possible ?_

Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur ! Ô mon amour je vais pouvoir te revoir !

_Le gardien, qui, jusque la n'avait pas encore parlé, donna la pierre, au garçon qui s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. _Il fit comme les gardiens lui avaient dit, il tourna la bière belge trois fois, celle-ci se mit à l'éviter. _Puis, comme les gardiens lui avaient expliqué, la personne qu'il souhaitait voir le plus au monde apparût devant lui, c'était Seyhial. _Malheureusement ce n'était pas comme ils lui avaient dit, Seyhial n'avait qu'une apparence fantomatique, ils lui avaient mentis ! _Il commença alors à pleurer, pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? _Il n'en pouvait plus, il se décida à mettre fin à ses jours, mais avant il devait tuer cette catin qui lui avait fait tuer son preux chevalier ! _Il prit son épée, monta sur son cheval et partit au galop vers le château, cette salope allait enfin mourir. _Arrivé devant la porte il cria à la princesse des catins:

_Ô Reine des fées ! Je suis de retour de la caverne de l'immortalité ! Descendez de votre tour, je vous en conjure, afin que je puisse vous courtiser !_

Ô mon beau prince, j'arrive immédiatement !

_La Princesse descendit doucement de sa tour, trop doucement pour PierreTrot qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : sa vengeance. _Mais il allait devoir être patient, c'est qu'elle était vraiment lente cette petite salope ! _Lorsque cette catin arriva vers lui pour l'embrasser, PierreTrot sortit son épée et la tua d'un seul et unique coup. La Princesse comprit trop tard que son Prince Charmant l'avait trahie._

-Pour-pourquoi ?...

_PierreTrot ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette salope et repartit chez lui, il voulait écrire une dernière lettre, pour ses parents, avant de partir rejoindre son cher Seyhial. _Il prit son plus beau papier et commença à rédiger sa dernière lettre, après avoir fini de l'écrire il l'a relu:

" _Chers Parents,_

_Quand vous recevrez cette lettre, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde et j'aimerai vous expliquer pourquoi. J'ai rencontré tantôt une femme, une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaits, sa voix était parfaite, tout en elle était parfait ! Mais je me rendis compte, bien trop tard, que ce n'était là qu'un leurre. A cause de cette personne, que je qualifierais de catin, j'ai tué et, en plus du fait que ce soit un péché, j'ai tué quelqu'un qui m'était cher, j'ai tué la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ne pouvant supporter d'être loin de lui plus longtemps, j'ai pris la décision de le rejoindre._

_J'espère que vous pourrez comprendre._

_Je vous aimes._

_PierreTrot, votre fils."_

Il appela son aigle pour qu'il apporte cette lettre à ses parents. _Ensuite, il se rendit dans sa chambre où attendait patiemment le fantôme de Seyhial, il était prêt. _Il dégaina son épée et se l'enfonça dans le coeur, ses derniers mots furent:

_Je te rejoins, mon amour..._

T_h_e _E_n_d_ **?**


End file.
